


Ring Ring, It’s Dongju’s Dignity Calling

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gentle Sex, I had fluff tagged but then reconsidered it, Inspired by Geonhak’s Deep Voice, M/M, Not So Gentle Sex, Nvm there’s fluff now, Phone Sex, Sex Worker Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Shameless Smut, Side Ravn x Hwanwoong, TA Kim Geonhak | Leedo, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: It was supposed to just be a dare. Hwanwoong thinks Dongju is gay and lonely, so he dares him to call a phone sex line to rid himself of his sexual frustration.Dongju expects to call the line, give them Hwanwoong’s credit card info, and hang up after explaining it was a dare. He wasn’t expecting the man on the other line to have such a deep, alluring voice.He also wasn’t expecting him to be his new TA.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 34
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

“Just call them!” Hwanwoong is wrestling Dongju, trying to force a phone into his hand. 

“No!” Dongju grabs Hwanwoong’s wrist and bites. 

“Oi! Brat!” Hwanwoong sighs, guess it’s come to this. “I’ll buy you lunch in the cafeteria for the next month if you do…”

Dongju releases Hwanwoong’s wrist and smiles, “Mkay, hyung!” 

Hwanwoong gapes and rolls his eyes while getting off of Dongju. He punches in the number he’s been trying to get Dongju to call for the past hour and presses the dial button. Then he hands the phone to Dongju. 

While it rings, Dongju blushes. “Hyung, are you really going to stay there while I call a _phone_ _sex_ line?” 

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll go. I _actually_ have a boyfriend to help me when I’m sexually frustrated.” 

Dongju sticks his tongue out as Hwanwoong slips out their shared dorm room’s front door. 

Dongju wonders how he got into this mess. He’s _not_ sexually frustrated, just hasn’t gotten any lately. Not reason enough for Hwanwoong to suggest he calls a phone sex line. But he did promise to pay for his meals and that’s a pretty good deal…

“Hello?” An operator suddenly answers the phone. Dongju is startled by the deep, sexy voice that answers. 

“H-Hi!” Dongju coughs awkwardly, “Is this the…uh…Valkyrie Line?” 

“Yes. I’m here to take you to Heaven.” Dongju cringes at the lame pun. “My name is Leedo, how may I help you?” 

“I wanted to have a session…”

“Of course. I’ll need your card info and how much time you’d like first.” 

Dongju reads off Hwanwoong’s credit card information. At first, he was planning to leave it at that and explain it was a dare, but Leedo’s voice is drawing him in. He has to admit that he’s a little intrigued, “What’s the shortest session?”

“Ten minutes.” 

“That seems pretty short…”

“I’m sure you’ll come sooner than that, baby.” 

Dongju flushes, “O-Ok…that’s fine.”

“Any requests?” 

“What?” 

“Like what are your kinks? Are you a top or bottom? Any toys you’ll be using? I need to know so I can make your experience the most enjoyable.” 

“Well I…I don’t have any toys…and I like to bottom…”

Leedo hums, “Do you have any lube?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s get started.” Leedo suddenly drops his voice to be even deeper, raspier, and seductive, “Are you naked, baby?”

“No…”

“Pull your shirt up then.” Dongju obeys, still a little confused and hesitant. His nipples harden once they’re exposed to the chill air. “Tease your nipples now.” Dongju gently pinches his nipple with his left hand and lets out a soft whimper. “You like that? Go ahead, a little harder.” Dongju increases the pressure and fights back a moan. “Don’t be shy, baby. I want to hear you.” 

Dongju tugs on the bud roughly, “Ah!” 

“You’re doing so well. Take your pants off next, go ahead and get comfortable.” 

Dongju rids himself of the rest of his clothes and lies naked on his bed, waiting for Leedo’s next command. “I-I’m ready.”

“Do you have lube ready?” 

“Yes.”

“Ok, baby, do you think you’re ready for a finger?” 

“Yes…” Dongju shyly replies. He hasn’t fingered himself in a while, always too shy to finish what he starts in the shower. 

“Put some lube on your finger then. Don’t forget to warm it a bit.” Leedo pauses to let Dongju complete the task. “Alright, ease it in. Gently, don’t hurt yourself.” 

Dongju pushes the slick finger past his tight rim and gasps. The intrusion is foreign, but not entirely unwelcome. It’s tighter than he remembers, he can only get up to the first knuckle in. 

“Take some time to adjust, no need to rush.” 

Dongju takes some deep breaths that help him relax enough to push the rest of his finger inside. Suddenly the one finger doesn’t feel like enough. 

“You want another, baby? Go ahead, you’ve earned it.” 

Dongju hastily pulls his fingers out, hole fluttering around nothing as he adds more lube to his fingers. He sighs once he has the two fingers in. The feeling of being full is nice. 

“You’re doing great. How about you move those fingers? But take it slow.”

Dongju slowly begins to pump the digits in and out. “Leedo…” he moans. 

“Yeah, baby? I’m right here.” 

“More… _please_ …”

“More? Ok, go ahead and add another.” 

Dongju drips a little bit of lube into his crack, letting it seep into his hole so he can add his ring finger. He winces, “So full.” 

“Touch your cock. It’ll help ease the pain.”

Dongju places the phone next to him and turns on the speaker. Then he reaches his now free hand in front of him and begins to stroke his cock. He rubs the tip and presses his thumb into the slit. Dongju drags the pearl of precome down the rest of his cock, “Mhm Leedo…feels good…”

“That’s it baby, now curl those fingers.” Dongju curls his fingers and immediately moans. How could Leedo have known his sweet spot was right there? “You’re doing great. Keep curling them, set a pace you’re comfortable with.” 

Dongju starts to pick up the pace of his fingers until he’s set a decently quick pace, pumping the digits as well as curling them when they’re against his prostate. He completely forgets about the hand on his cock. He can feel the familiar knot in his stomach start to tighten, “I-I’m—ah!—close.” 

“Come for me, baby.” 

Dongju loses it when he hears Leedo’s sultry voice whisper out the pet name one last time. He comes in spasms, translucent ropes painting his stomach. Dongju pants and wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He feels like he is floating on a cloud of ecstasy. He’s a little dizzy from coming so hard. 

Leedo patiently waits for Dongju’s breathing to return to normal. “How was that?” 

“Good, _really_ good.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

“Thank you.” 

“My pleasure, it’s my job to make you come.” There’s a quick pause, “Three minutes.”

“What?” 

“You have three minutes left in your session, how’d you like to spend it?” 

Has it only been eight minutes? Leedo wasn’t kidding when he said he’d make Dongju come quickly. Although, Leedo’s perfect voice probably had something to do with it…and the pet names. “I think I’ll just hang up and go wash off.” 

“You sure? You can still use the time if you’d like, you’re paying for it after all.” 

“It’s ok, go ahead and take a break. I’m pretty tired now.” 

“Ok.” Leedo’s back to the soft voice he used when he first picked up the phone. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you, Leedo.” 

“I hope you call again soon.” The line beeps signaling the call has ended. 

Dongju rolls off his bed and onto his feet. He stumbles a bit, not expecting his legs to feel so wobbly. He regains his balance and, on shaky legs, heads to the attached bathroom and shower where he lets hot water roll down his body and ease his sore muscles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolol sorry idk how to smut


	2. Chapter 2

“So how’d it go?” Hwanwoong wiggles his eyebrows at Dongju. 

“I-I’m not going to tell you!” Dongju stammers out, “That’s private!” 

“If you don’t tell me, then I won’t know if you’re lying or not. I can’t buy you food if—”

“Fine! It was fine.” 

Hwanwoong cocks a brow, “Just fine? What about his voice? Wasn’t it so _deep_ and _sexy?”_

Dongju flushes at the memory of the way Leedo called him “baby”, “…yes…” he whispers. 

“Oh was that a _yes_ I heard? I knew you’d like him.” 

Now Dongju is confused, “Wait, hyung…how’d you know what he sounds like?” Dongju’s eyes widen, “Have you called him before?” 

Hwanwoong shrugs, “I may or may not have called him before. His voice is hot, but he’s too gentle for my taste. I need someone who’ll _completely dominate me,_ you know?” 

“Eww, I don’t need to know about your and Youngjo’s sex life!” 

“Ahh but now I know what you like. You’re so cute, you know that? Preferring it gentle and slow.” Hwanwoong pinches Dongju’s cheeks affectionately. 

“Stop,” Dongju attempts to push Hwanwoong’s hand away, “or I’ll bite you!” 

“Ooh maybe you do have a kinky side after all…”

“Shut up!” 

☙

Dongju can’t believe he’s doing this. He’s not some horny teenager anymore, yet here he is dialing Leedo again. 

“Hello? This is the Valkyrie Line.” Dongju’s knees almost buckle at the sound of Leedo’s voice. This time he’s got earbuds in, and the surround sound is doing wonders for the bass of Leedo’s voice. 

“Can I book a session…?” 

“Oh, I remember you. You called last week, didn’t you? You enjoyed it, I presume?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Glad you came back, baby. What would you like this time?” 

“Umm…ten minutes is fine…”

“Alright. Any requests?” 

Dongju thinks about how Hwanwoong’s dance class will be ending soon, “I’m a little in a hurry so if we could make it quick…” He wouldn’t want to be caught by Hwanwoong. 

“That’s fine, baby. We’ll focus on your cock today then. You ready?” 

Dongju glances down. He’s already stripped himself and has a bottle of lube sitting next to him, “Mhm.” 

“Lay on your back then. Get some lube, warm it up.” Dongju follows Leedo’s words. His cock is already half-hard from listening to Leedo’s voice. “Now touch yourself.” 

Dongju grabs his cock and gives it a lazy stroke, “Ah!” 

“Good, baby, just like that. Take it slow, ease yourself into it.” 

Dongju picks up the pace a bit. He strokes up the length of his cock, then circles his thumb around the tip, and then back down the vein on the side. All the meanwhile, he’s moaning out gently. “Leedo!”

“Play with your balls a bit too, ok? Don’t want to leave them out.” Dongju stretches his other arm down a bit further so he can reach his balls and fondles them. He juggles between the two at the same pace he pumps his cock. His precome has begun to mix with the lube, making a slick mess. “Can you go a little faster, baby? Want to have you coming quickly.” 

“Yeah I can—ah!” Dongju grips his cock tighter and pumps it roughly. His strokes become frantic as he approaches his climax. He even bucks his hips up in time with his strokes to increase the friction. He’s panting and mewling and desperately trying to reach his high. 

“Don’t hold back, let it all go.” 

Dongju is lost in his own world, completely immersed in Leedo’s voice. It feels like he’s engulfed in the deepest ocean depths. Surrounded by nothing but the sounds of the water. The bit of raspiness is only the waves crashing against the shore above him. He isn’t even fully comprehending what Leedo is saying. He just knows he’s praising him and calling him baby over and over again. Dongju is so close, so very close until…

Dongju startles when he hears a text tone in the middle of Leedo’s sentence. He glances over at his phone, completely discarded and thrown to the side. From the top of the screen, there’s a notification bar covering Leedo’s number. 

_ Yeo Hwanwoong: _

_Don’t go to the cafeteria! I’m bringing up some takeout from the place near the studio!_

“Shit…”

“Is something wrong, baby?” 

“Sorry. My roommate is going to be here any minute. Can we call it early?” 

“Of course. Sorry you didn’t come, I was trying to make it quick.” 

“No, no! You were great. I’ll just…take care of it in the shower later.” 

“Alright, baby. Well have a good night.” 

“You too, Leedo. Thank you.” 

The phone beeps and the call ends. Dongju tugs his earbuds out annoyed. 

“Curse you, Yeo Hwanwoong!” Dongju sighs, he hasn’t had to will down a boner in years. He’s only been left with blue balls from one hookup, not to say he’s had many of those before. 

Dongju goes to the bathroom and cleans off the lube. Thankfully, his erection is starting to go down. Once he’s clean, he grabs some comfy clothes from his closet. A big pink sweatshirt (which coincidentally has the word “baby” embroidered in red cursive letters in the corner) and some black sweatpants. He even puts on his Disney princess fleece socks.

The evidence that he had just been on a phone sex line is completely gone. Now he just looks like an innocent child waiting for their parents to come home with dinner. 

By the time Hwanwoong arrives with takeout chicken, Dongju is curled up in his fluffy blanket and streaming _Frozen_ on his phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolol idk how to smut pt.2


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANS NOTE: Sunsaengnim (선생님) is the Korean honorific for teachers. Instead of putting Mr./Mrs., I decided to use this when referring to Dongju’s professors.

A new semester is beginning which means Dongju has a new elective class. He’s not really sure why he picked early childhood education and development as his elective though. He's a theatre major. Maybe because everyone says it’s an easy A and the professor is too old to notice you sleeping. 

Dongju arrives to class a few minutes early so he can snag a seat in the back. If the professor can’t see him, he can just nap away and get the notes from a classmate later. Dongju lays his head on his arm and waits for the professor to arrive. Students file in around him, filling up the seats, some even having the same idea as Dongju to just sleep in the back. 

The bell rings and the professor is there right on time. She goes through a quick introduction stating how long she’s worked here, her passion for the class, and her name, Park-sunsaengnim. Dongju doesn’t even lift his head while she outlines the course on the board behind her. He’s already entering dreamland and nothing can pull him out of it. 

“This semester, I’ll have a TA that will help out in class and maybe even teach a few lessons. He’s a graduate student here studying to become a teacher.” 

Someone walks to the front of the classroom and takes a deep breath, “Good morning, everyone. I’m Kim Geonhak and I’ll be your TA this year. It’s nice to meet you all.” 

Dongju’s head snaps up almost quick enough to give him whiplash. No way, it can’t be. That voice sounds so familiar…

Kim Geonhak is… _Leedo?_

There’s no mistaking that voice, the deep tone and slight slur of syllables. That familiar ocean feeling hits Dongju, but this time it’s a wave crashing straight into his unsuspecting face. 

Park-sunsaengnim speaks again, “How about we go around and introduce ourselves? Please tell us your name and major.” 

When it’s Dongju’s turn, he quickly stands and bows to the two. He keeps his voice quiet and doesn’t dare stand up because he can’t make eye contact with Lee—Geonhak. “Son Dongju, theatre major.”

He sits back down and the next student stands up. Dongju sneaks a glance at Geonhak. His attention is on the student speaking. He doesn’t even notice Dongju. Good, he must not recognize Dongju’s voice. He probably has tons of customers and can’t keep track of whose voice is whose. 

The class goes smoothly for the most part. The professor just goes over her expectations for the class and the rules, then explains the first assignment. It’s a simple assignment asking the students to fill out a questionnaire about what their teachers were like when they were in primary school. 

Then Geonhak speaks up, “The second part of the assignment will begin next class after the questionnaire is due. You’ll each meet with me and discuss ways that your teacher could’ve been better. This could include attitude, teaching techniques, etc. You’ll then take those notes and write an essay.” 

Geonhak walks around and passes out a questionnaire to each student. He makes eye contact with Dongju when he reaches for his assignment. Geonhak flashes a quick smile that makes Dongju’s heart flutter. How could someone with such a seductive voice have such a sweet smile? Dongju stutters out a quick thanks and packs away the paper. 

Park-sunsaengnim says, “The bell will ring in a minute or two, so feel free to pack up now. Speak to me after class if you have any questions.” 

The bell rings and everyone starts to file out of the room. Dongju is one of the last to leave since his seat in the back is furthest from the door. 

“Dongju-ssi?” Geonhak calls right before Dongju is about to leave. Dongju bites his lip and pivots to face the man.

“Yes Kim-sunsaengnim?” 

“Did you drop this?” Dongju glances down and sees that Geonhak is holding his Kakao Friends pen. 

He blushes, realizing how childish he must look with the thing. “Yes…” he says quietly. 

“Here,” Geonhak holds out the pen and Dongju takes it quickly, fingers grazing Geonhak’s momentarily. “Make sure not to lose it.” 

“Ok,” Dongju turns to leave. 

“Oh and Dongju-ssi?” Dongju stops for a second, “Just call me Geonhak, sunsaengnim makes me feel old.” 

“Ok, Geonhak-ssi.” And Dongju leaves. 

Once he’s out of the classroom, Dongju makes a beeline straight for his dorm. He doesn’t want to run into Geonhak again, so he plans to hide in his dorm until his next class. Thank _god_ he doesn’t have any other classes in the education building. Just the one elective. Hopefully that means he can steer clear of Geonhak.

When he gets to his room, he quickly throws open the door and slips inside wanting to be out of the public eye as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he’s met with a scene the public eye also doesn’t want to see. 

“Oh eww, hyung.” Dongju grimaces as he spots his roommate straddling his boyfriend and passionately making out. 

Hwanwoong just rolls his eyes and sits up, “Oh boo hoo, it’s not like you haven’t heard us fuck in the shower before.” 

“TMI, hyung!” 

Youngjo sits up and slides next to Hwanwoong, wrapping an arm around his waist. He has a slight blush on his face, “Hey Dongju, how was class?” 

Dongju flops on his bed across from his hyungs, “Ugh.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing…” he mumbles. 

“You only do this when something’s wrong, so spill.” 

Dongju rolls over with a sigh, “Remember a few weeks ago? When you made me make that phone call?” 

“Woong! You said you were joking about making Ju call them.” Youngjo gasps. 

Hwanwoong shrugs, “He didn’t have to. But come on, what about it?” 

“Well my TA is him.” 

“Oh, Geonhakie?” 

Hwanwoong and Dongju both turn to look at Youngjo with an incredulous look. “Wait, you know him?” they ask in unison. 

“Yeah, Geonhakie and I go way back. He lives in the same apartment complex as me; comes over for lunch sometimes. He told me he applied to be a TA, didn’t know he actually got the job.” 

“You know about Leedo?” 

“Well Leedo is just his stage name, but yes.” 

“How did you know he’s a sex worker?”

“He told me. He trusts me a lot, so I was the first person he told when he started working.” 

Dongju rubs his temples, “I can't believe this.”   
  


At least they don’t know Dongju still calls him regularly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time sorry. I want a balance between self-indulgence and actual plot. Don’t worry, there’s plenty of smutty times to come ;)) and other plot.


	4. Chapter 4

Dongju gives himself a quick pep-talk before he enters the classroom. Normally he does this when he forgets an assignment is due and has to show up to class empty-handed, but this time it’s for a completely different reason. He has to see Geonhak today. Even worse, after just calling Leedo last night for a session. It had been amazing, Leedo had made him tease and edge himself since Dongju had decided to pay for an additional ten minutes. Dongju came so hard, he had blacked out for a second. And that was all after Dongju had filled out the assigned questionnaire. 

Dongju takes a deep breath and steps into the classroom. This time, Geonhak is already there. Luckily, he has his back turned to the door because he’s talking to the professor. He doesn’t notice Dongju scurry to his seat in the back. 

Dongju takes the time to get out his supplies and the homework that’s due. 

“The TA is so hot.” 

Dongju’s ears twitch and he glances over to a few desks down where a group of girls is huddled together. 

“I know, his voice is so deep and sexy.”

“Have you seen what he’s wearing today?”

Actually no, Dongju hasn’t paid attention to that. He risks a glance at Geonhak and… _wow._ He’s wearing a simple outfit yet he looks flawless. It’s a black fitted turtleneck tucked into a pair of jeans. A belt divides the two pieces, but it also hugs his waist emphasizing the triangle shape of his torso. He has a fancy looking watch on his wrist and a few earrings in too. 

“You can practically see his muscles; he can probably pick me up and throw me.” Dongju did _not_ need that visual of being manhandled by Geonhak. He’s already weak to his voice, thank you very much. 

“Yeah but—”

“Welcome class.” All the students’ eyes dart to the center of the classroom where Geonhak is standing. “As I said before, today we will be going over your answers to the questionnaire and then discussing the essay you’ll have to write. You’ll meet with me individually for a few minutes. While the meetings will be brief, I expect the content of your essay to not be. If you’d like more time to discuss, you can see either Park-sunsaengnim or me after class.” Geonhak’s eyes drift to meet Dongju’s, “I’ll start in the back. Dongju-ssi, please come up. The rest of you can start to brainstorm for your essay.” 

Dongju gulps and stands. For some reason, he’s unable to break eye contact with Geonhak. So he just fumbles his hands on his desk until he can grasp his paper. He can feel the eyes of the entire class, especially the girls from earlier, on him as he makes his way to the front of the room. Geonhak gestures for Dongju to sit at a larger desk. 

Once they’re settled, the rest of the class resume their work. Dongju fidgets in his seat; there’s tension that only he can feel, mostly because he’s the one who knows the truth. Geonhak’s is, thankfully, oblivious. He bites the inside of his cheek while Geonhak scans over his paper. 

“You have some interesting points, don’t you Dongju-ssi?” 

Dongju barely notices Geonhak had spoken, “What?” 

“You have a unique experience having a twin. I think you should focus on that for your essay. It’d make yours stand out more.” 

“Ok…”

“Do you have any questions?” 

“No I—”

“Good, then go ahead and get started.” 

And just like that it’s over. It was less than half the time of a phone call Dongju would have with Leedo and yet felt twice as long. 

“Oh, ok. Thanks.” 

Dongju gets up and walks back to his desk. Geonhak watches him like a hawk until he’s seated before calling the next student’s name. 

Damn ok maybe Dongju was overreacting. That wasn’t that bad, right? Sure there was tension, but at least he had comprehended what Geonhak had said instead of being distracted by his voice. 

The biggest problem is that Dongju sucks at essays and Geonhak had given him basically no advice. Great. 

He stares at his paper. The characters look so foreign despite the fact they’re in his own handwriting. He can’t seem to focus; one because he doesn’t want to, and two because he’s zeroed in on Geonhak’s voice. He may be on the opposite side of the room, but that voice is easy to recognize. 

Dongju doesn’t pay attention to anything Geonhak is telling the student. Just focuses on the draw of his syllables. He coughs in the middle of a sentence and Dongju swears he felt the vibration of his vocal cords from his seat. 

Instead of doing his work, Dongju spends the period studying Geonhak. Dongju notices that the voice Geonhak uses when talking to students is similar to the voice he greets Dongju with before they begin a session. A professional, approachable tone. His voice is even softer when speaking to Park-sunsaengnim, probably because she’s old and he doesn’t want to scare her. 

By the end of class, Dongju has exactly one word written for his essay (it’s just his name) but a million reasons why Geonhak should only be allowed to wear fitted clothes. Top reason: it hugs his wide shoulders. 

Park-sunsaengnim wraps the class up and explains that the essay will be due next class, which isn’t until after the weekend. She offers her office hours and outlines a rubric for the essay before dismissing the class. 

Thankfully, Geonhak doesn’t have a reason to stop Dongju as he scurries past him and out the door. 

☙

Is Dongju an idiot? No, no he isn’t. He’s smart enough to admit it was stupid of him to push his essay off until the night before. He realized it was due after waking up from a post-orgasm (all thanks to Leedo of course) power nap. 

He mentally whacks himself on the head and decides he better get up and head to the 24-hour café on campus and get to work. He throws his binder and laptop into a bag. Struggling to wake up, he picks up some random clothes off the floor and puts them on. He’s conscious enough to grab a hair tie for his bangs and his glasses at least. Hwanwoong hates when Dongju complains about his bangs being in his eyes while working, so he had bought a pack of hair ties and clips just for him. Of course, Hwanwoong is staying at Youngjo’s tonight so he’s not there to complain. 

Dongju has never been more thankful that his dorm is only a five minute walk from the campus café. Even though it’s almost midnight, there are a few students sprinkled throughout the cozy café chugging down gallons of coffee probably scrambling to finish their assignments too. 

Dongju steps up to the counter where a worker greets him. He seems way too awake for someone working a midnight shift. Dongju adjusts his glasses and reads the name tag. “Keonhee” it says with a small doodle of a bunny next to it. Figures, the man is as energetic as one. 

Dongju opts for caffeine over flavor and orders an americano in the largest size. Keonhee rings him up, “That’ll be 5,000₩.” 

Dongju reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants and pales. He was too tired to remember his wallet. He smiles sheepishly at Keonhee, “Well I—”

“I got it.” Dongju glances over his shoulder to be met with a familiar face. Of course Geonhak is here, right after he had made Dongju orgasm over the phone. 

Dongju stares at the floor with a blush, “T-Thanks.” 

Geonhak places a card on the counter for Keonhee. “Tell Seoho to whip me up something sweet.” 

“Sweet as him?” Keonhee jokes.

Geonhak chuckles a deep chuckle that vibrates the sound waves around Dongju’s heart, “Maybe not.” 

Dongju quickly scurries away to the pick-up counter to wait for his drink. He would just go on his phone so he would have an excuse not to talk to Geonhak if he tried, but of course Dongju had forgotten that too. Was probably sitting on his bedside table next to his wallet and bottle of lube. 

“Putting in some late work, I presume?” Speak of the devil. 

“Yeah…”

“Is it that essay?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Of course it is.” 

Now Dongju is offended, “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Geonhak leans against the counter, “Well you’re always sleeping in class. And last period when I looked over, you weren’t typing anything on your laptop. Just staring off. I’m not surprised you didn’t get anything done.” 

Dongju pouts, “I wrote my name…” 

“Order for Geonhak?” The pair look up to see a man holding two drinks. They’re stark contrasts of each other. One is a tall cup filled with a dark brown liquid and ice and the other is a short mug topped with whipped cream and a caramel drizzle. 

“Yeah, thanks Seoho-hyung.” 

“No problem. I put extra caramel this time.” The barista, Seoho, says with a wink. 

Geonhak takes both the drinks from Seoho and Seoho retreats to the espresso machine to steam some milk. “Well,” Geonhak is holding Dongju’s cup but isn’t giving it to him, “let’s get to work.” 

Dongju ends up seated at a table across from Geonhak. He reasons it’s because Geonhak wouldn’t give him his drink unless he followed him. Dongju takes a sip of his americano and tries to block Geonhak out while he pops open his laptop and starts to work on his essay. But of course, the world likes Dongju to suffer. 

“So what are you writing?” 

Dongju glares at Geonhak, “I’m _trying_ to work. Can you please not interrupt me?” 

“Oh sorry, I was just hoping I could help a bit. I’m your TA after all.” Geonhak says with an innocent smile. 

“You're being distracting. Don’t you have work to do anyway? Why are you here so late?” 

“Well, I have an essay to write too. I’m a student as well.” 

“Fine. Just work on it quietly.” Dongju goes back to work. 

It’s only a matter of time before Geonhak speaks up again, “How do you drink something so bitter?” 

Dongju sighs. Is Geonhak trying to help him or not? “What now?” 

“An americano. They’re so bitter; I don’t know how you’re drinking one.” 

Dongju glances at the whip cream in Geonhak’s mug, “How are you drinking that mountain of diabetes?” 

“It’s tasty. Seoho-hyung whips me up something special everytime I come here. A little sugar isn’t going to kill me. Besides, you seem more like the type to prefer sweets.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“Your sweatshirt literally says ‘baby’ on it.” 

Fuck. Of course he threw on a random shirt that just _happened_ to be this one. He feels his stomach do a flip when Geonhak says “baby” the same way Leedo does. “L-Looks can be deceiving?” he says unconvincingly. 

“You just look like the sweet and innocent type. Although the more I talk to you, the more I can tell you have a feisty side.” 

Dongju pouts and refuses to respond. He’s not about to admit he’s, not only soft, but also snarky. Leedo already knows he has a defiant side, no way he’ll let Geonhak find out too. 

Another twenty minutes of the pair tapping at their keyboards before Geonhak closes his screen and stands up. “Whelp it was nice sitting with you. I can’t wait to read your essay later.” And Geonhak leaves. 

That _fucker_ was able to write his essay while Dongju kept getting distracted every time Geonhak subconsciously started humming. 

Only a few more hours to put in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time!


	5. Chapter 5

Dongju has regrets. He regrets not taking that ice cream his grandmother offered him when he was three, for example. But most of all, he regrets starting that essay so late when Geonhak sends him an email a week later. 

_ Kim Geonhak:_

_Your essay was graded. Your score was not the best, so Park-sunsaengnim has requested you meet with me to revise it. She’ll let you resubmit it for more credit if you do._

_Can we set up a time to meet? Sometime next week would be best._

Hwanwoong, who’s been looking over Dongju’s shoulder, let’s out a noise somewhere between choking and cackling. “You have to meet him! Listen to his voice one-on-one for an extended amount of time! Good luck with that.” 

“Why does the world hate me?” 

“Oh come on, it doesn’t hate you. It’s blessed you with the perfect opportunity to explore a student-teacher kink,” Hwanwoong winks. 

Dongju flushes, “Shut up! That’s weird…besides, he’s just my TA…”

_“Ooh_ are you crushing on your TA?” 

“N-No…” He’s crushing on his sex worker persona though. 

“Hmm…sounds unconvincing. You’re definitely attracted to his voice; you wouldn’t have finished that call if you weren’t.” 

Dongju doesn’t respond. If he doesn’t say anything, it can’t be used against him. He just replies to Geonhak’s email. 

_ Son Dongju:_

_Ok. I’m available next Wednesday around 4pm?_

_ Kim Geonhak:_

_Perfect. We can meet then. Unfortunately, I don’t have an office you can meet me at. Can you come to my apartment? It’s just a few minutes away from campus._

_“Ooh…”_ Hwanwoong wiggles his brows. 

_ Son Dongju:_

_That’s fine._

_ Kim Geonhak:_

_Good. Hopefully we can improve your performance. I wouldn’t want your grades dropping so soon into the semester._

_ <attached address> _

Hwanwoong gets up from his seat next to Dongju on his bed and stretches. “I’m leaving for the studio now. Good luck.” 

Dongju opens up a game on his phone, “Have fun, hyung.” 

“Goodbye.” Hwanwoong grabs his dance bag near the door and walks out. 

Dongju gets up and looks through the peephole of the door. The hallway is empty; Hwanwoong has left. Coast clear. 

Dongju goes back to his bed and opens the bottom drawer of his bedside table, taking out his bottle of lube. He’s feeling tense from his poor score and the fact he has to see Geonhak next week. He could use some relief. 

He dials a familiar number while he undresses himself. “Hello? Valkyrie Line here.” 

“Leedo?” 

“Hello again. Calling so soon?” 

Dongju scoffs, “It’s been a few days.” 

“Feels like yesterday. You’re one of my most frequent customers.” Leedo drops his voice and purrs, “I’m _flattered_ you call so often, baby.” 

Dongju feels goosebumps erupt over his skin. The deep waves of Leedo’s voice are beginning to wash over him. “I’m a little tense today, so I called.” 

Leedo’s voice reverts to the softer tone laced with a bit of worry, “What’s wrong?” 

“I got a poor grade on an essay.” 

“Ah, that’s nothing to be tense about. I’m sure you’ll be able to improve.” 

“Yeah, I’m just a little stressed I’ll fail. It’s only an elective but…” Maybe he’s saying too much. 

“Well let’s make you forget about that. How much time do you want?” 

“If we finish before my roommate gets back, that’d be great. Otherwise, I don’t care.” 

“Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time, right?” Leedo lets out a small chuckle. “Let’s try something a little different this time.” 

“Like what?” 

“I want you to really loosen up and let go so how about… _I make you beg?”_ There’s no doubt in Dongju’s mind that Leedo is smirking. He knows Dongju gets whiny and needy, but he’s also not one to submit so easily. It’ll be a challenge for both of them. 

_“I’d like to see you try,”_ Dongju replies snarkily. 

“Bend over then.” Dongju complies. “Spread your cheeks for me, baby, want that beautiful hole to flutter.” 

Dongju grabs his pillow and pulls it under his chest for support. He adjusts his position until he’s comfortable. For a while he’s waiting, air tense around him, before he gets annoyed. “Hurry up and get to it already!” 

“Are you begging?”

“No, I’m _commanding.”_

He hears Leedo gulp over the phone. Dongju’s pride swells knowing he’s affecting Leedo too. Leedo quickly shakes it off and retaliates, “You’re not the one in charge tonight, baby. I’m going to make you all loose and pliant for me. But since you’re being patient, I’ll let you touch your cock.” 

Dongju thankfully grabs the lube and pours a bit into his palm. He spreads it over his fingers with his thumb and props himself up on his clean hand. He reaches for his cock and gives it a gentle stroke, letting out a pleased hum with it. Leedo stays silent on the line as Dongju strokes himself to full hardness. He works his way down his shaft, then back up to the tip which he circles a few times before tugging down roughly. He repeats the pattern, feeling the knots in his shoulders melt away and new ones begin to form in his stomach. 

The volume of his moans grows with time. He starts out with quiet hums and sighs of pleasure, but soon he’s letting out full on pants and whines. 

“Stop.” Leedo says as if knowing Dongju’s close. Dongju fights back a desperate whine. He wouldn’t want to lose so early on, even if he’s feverish with need. “Fingers, baby, get them ready.”

Dongju lets go of his cock and drizzles more lube onto his fingers. “Ready, Leedo.” 

“Tease your rim. You can’t put one in until I say so.” 

Dongju runs his index finger from his perineum to his hole. He massages the area around the tight muscle obediently. The action isn’t enough to please him, Dongju can feel himself tense when his finger runs over his entrance, but he can’t relieve any of that tension. 

“One finger.” 

Dongju plunges his finger in the moment he hears Leedo give him the command. There’s no time to waste and he’s not sure how soon Leedo will let him have another. 

He slides the finger in one knuckle at a time. He keeps the finger still for a bit, taking deliberately slow breaths to help himself relax. 

“Another.” 

“This soon?” Dongju still hasn’t fully adjusted to the first. 

“Try.” 

Dongju slides his middle finger in next to the first and whines. It’s not too soon that it’s unbearable, but he can still feel the burn. 

“Breathe, baby, just breathe.” Dongju focuses on Leedo’s voice instead of the burn of the stretch until he relaxes fully. He lets out a pleased sigh once the burning subsides and he’s left with the pleasure of feeling full. “Are you ready to move them?” 

Dongju complies and starts to drag his fingers against his inner walls. He stops when he feels the tips of his fingers being grasped by his rim, before the muscle constricts to suck them back in. It’s messy, excess lube trickling out Dongju’s hole, but he’s too preoccupied trying to find his prostate to care. With each thrust, he pushes deeper and twists his digits, desperately trying to find his sweet spot. It takes a slight adjustment in his position for him to get his fingers in deep enough to reach it. 

  
  


“Ah!” _Finally._ He focuses on adding pressure to the one area. 

He barely registers Leedo speaking in his pleasured-haze. “Faster.” 

Dongju thinks his wrist hurts but he pushes that thought down and focuses on the sensation of the pads of his fingers running against his ribbed walls. He can only quicken the pace a bit, already at a desperately frantic pace. 

“Stop. Add another.” 

Dongju pulls his fingers out and applies more lube, before sliding them back in, this time with his ring finger added. He resumes his thrusts, barely even feeling the burn. He’s unable to hold himself up, collapsing onto the pillow beneath him and letting out a deep moan. _“Leedo!”_

“Did I say you could move again, baby?” 

Dongju bites his lip, “No…”

“Then you’re not allowed to. You think you can finger and stroke yourself at the same time?” 

“Maybe…” 

“Try to, it’ll feel amazing, I promise.” 

Dongju will try anything if it means he can start working his fingers again. He starts with those first, building back up to a decent pace. Thank god for endorphins, otherwise he wouldn’t have the energy to stroke his cock as well. He has to slow his pace so he can match his thrusts to his strokes, but it’s worth it. Leedo was right, the stimulation is amazing. His brain feels like mush trying to decide which sensation to focus on. Dongju gives up thinking and gives into the pleasured-daze. All he can think about is getting closer and closer to the edge. More. More. _More._

“Stop.” 

This time, Dongju can’t fight back a whine. It feels like he is so close to the edge, about to jump off into the depths of that sultry voice, when all of a sudden Leedo yanks him back. He doesn’t care about the little competition anymore, only about coming. _“Please…”_

“What? I can’t hear you.” 

“Please! Leedo _please_ let me come!” He whines desperately. 

He hears a few sadistic chuckles before Leedo responds, “You lose, baby. But because you begged so nicely, I’ll let you come anyway.” 

Dongju doesn’t care that he lost. He doesn’t even care about his essay or having to see Geonhak later that week. All he can focus on is reaching his climax. 

He pumps his fingers in and out of his aching hole. His moans die out into whines as the stimulation from both the brutal pace of his thrusts and strokes starts to hit him. He drops the hand from his cock and reaches up to grab his sheets in a vice-grip. Dongju focuses on his prostate, sweet spot begging to get special treatment that Dongju gladly indulges. 

The sensations are too much. The stimulation is too much. Leedo’s raspy voice whispering words of encouragement is too much. Dongju comes with a whine so loud, it echoes through his entire room.

“Ah _—Geonhak!”_

Right back into his ears. 

“B-Baby?”

Dongju has never hung up a phone as fast as he did when he registers what he had said. He can’t believe he had just moaned Leedo’s _real_ name. How will he face Geonhak now that the line between Leedo and Geonhak has been blurred?

Fuck, there goes his dignity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Chapter 6

Dongju is embarrassed to admit the truth to Hwanwoong, but he desperately needs advice and Hwanwoong is the only one he trusts. 

Dongju plops on the bed next to Hwanwoong and curls against his side. “Woongie-hyung?”

Hwanwoong reaches for Dongju’s hand noticing the tense expression on his face, “What’s wrong, Ju?” 

“Promise not to laugh at me?” 

“Promise.” 

“Ok.” Dongju takes a deep breath, “You know Leedo?” 

“Yes, he’s your TA now.” 

“Well I kept calling him after that first time…” 

He expects Hwanwoong to laugh at him, but he never does. He can read Dongju easily and can tell this is the time to be serious. Dongju is thankful for that. Hwanwoong just squeezes Dongju’s hand a little tighter, “What about it?” 

“I…uh…I moaned his real name on a call…” 

“Oh.” Is all Hwanwoong says. 

“I don’t know what to do. I have to meet him later this week to go over my essay.” 

“I’m not sure how to help you, Ju. I can ask Youngjo to talk to him?” 

“No! I don’t want hyung involved, I’m embarrassed enough as is…” 

“Ok, well the best I can say is that you’ll just have to admit it. It’ll be less awkward for both of you if you talk it through.” 

“But it’s just _really_ embarrassing. I feel like I had a secret I was supposed to keep from him, and I blew it. I should have kept Leedo and Geonhak separate.”

“I think it was bound to happen. They’re both him, so they’re connected. You can’t keep them separated because they _are_ him.” 

“But he didn’t know I was his student before. I was only seen as a customer and then Dongju, his student. Even if I saw him as one person, he saw me as two different personas. Isn’t that weird?” 

“Don’t worry about what he thinks. Just clear things up on your side. It’s up to him to decide what he wants to do. If he’s not a dick, he’ll understand, especially because he has to see you all the time in class. He’s probably just as embarrassed as you are to know one of his students is also a customer.” 

“Ok, hyung, thank you.” 

“Anytime, Ju. Want to watch _Frozen?”_

“I’d like that.”

☙

Dongju knows what Hwanwoong had said, but he’s still in denial. He does _not_ want to go to class. In fact, he skips Monday’s class period and spends it in the campus café. 

He hears someone place a plate onto his table and jumps. He looks up to meet the smiling face of Keonhee, the barista he met earlier. 

“Are you alright? You’ve been glaring at your cup for ages now. I brought you a muffin cause I was worried.” 

“Oh, I’m fine. Uh…thank you, though.” 

Keonhee’s brows furrow, “Are you sure? Don’t you have class now?” 

Dongju pouts, “Maybe…”

“Geonhak-hyung is worried about you.” 

Dongju’s eyes widen, “W-What?” 

“He thought you’d be here since you weren’t in class. He asked me to check on you.” 

“Did he tell you…?”

“Hmm? No, he didn’t tell me anything except to see how you’re doing.” 

“Oh, ok. I’m just…” Dongju sighs. Keonhee looks friendly enough and he needs someone to talk to. He’ll just have to keep it vague so Keonhee doesn’t realize what actually had happened. “Well, lets just say someone finds out a secret that you were trying to keep and it kind of messes with your relationship. What do you do?”

“That’s a very specific scenario, but I’d say it’s up to the other to decide what to do; it’s out of your hands. If it’s something really bad, then you’ll just have to wait for the other’s reaction.” 

“Ok.”

“It’ll work itself out, don’t worry. In the meantime, enjoy your muffin, on the house! I have to get back to work now.” 

“Thank you, Keonhee-ssi.” 

“No problem.” Dongju watches Keonhee walk back to the counter where Seoho is furiously trying to keep up with taking orders and making them. Seoho glares at Keonhee when he returns, but he only waves him off. 

Dongju looks down at his mug, his reflection in the reddish liquid staring back at him. He takes a sip of the peach tea and eyes the muffin Keonhee had brought him. It’s a mini blueberry muffin wrapped with a cute design of a smiling cartoon bunny. It makes him smile. Dongju unwraps the muffin and pops it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste and the crunch of the sugar crystals topping it. 

☙

Wednesday comes around pretty quickly. Dongju only has early childhood education and development every other day, so he didn’t have to see Geonhak Tuesday. 

Dongju finally builds up enough courage to go to class. He thinks about Hwanwoong giving him a hug and telling him “fighting!” before he left for class to encourage him to step inside. 

When he walks in, most of the students are already there. (He may have the courage to come to class, but that doesn’t mean he has to come early). But he doesn’t see Geonhak anywhere. 

The bell rings, and still no Geonhak. Park-sunsaengnim stands in front of the class and adjusts her glasses, “Good morning, class. You may have noticed that Geonhak-ah isn’t here today. That’s because he was called to shadow a primary school teacher today. He’ll be back next class. For today, we’ll…”

Dongju zones out once he learns Geonhak’s not going to be there. Guess the next time he’ll see him is in the evening when they have their meeting. 

When Dongju leaves, Park-sunsaengnim stops him. “Dongju-ssi?” 

“Yes?” 

“I wanted to talk to you about your essay.” _Great._ “It was very well-written and stood out to me.” Wait, didn’t Dongju fail? “Your unique experience having a twin was very interesting to read about, especially the part where you expressed your distress when teachers would compare the two of you.” 

“What?” 

“I just wanted to tell you that I was very impressed.” 

“But didn’t you ask me to meet with…?” Now that’s suspicious. Why did Geonhak lie? Why did he tell him he failed and had to meet with him? 

“What was that?” 

“Never mind. Thank you!”

“No problem, Dongju-ssi. I just can’t ignore great writing when I see it. Have a nice day!” 

“You too!” 

Seems like Dongju isn’t the only one keeping secrets. Now he _wants_ to see Geonhak. 

☙

Hwanwoong walks with Dongju to the apartment building. He had wanted to visit Youngjo anyway, who just happens to live in the same complex, so he offered to walk with Dongju. Dongju accepted his offer and told him what had happened in class earlier on the way. Hwanwoong had reacted similarly to how Dongju had. 

Hwanwoong drops Dongju off at the third floor, where Geonhak’s apartment is, and continues his way up to the next floor where Youngjo’s is. Dongju walks down the hallway, checking each plaque until he finds the one that matches the number Geonhak had put in his email. 

He stops in front of the door and knocks. He hears Geonhak call “coming!” and the pitter-patter of feet before the lock clicks and Geonhak opens the door. 

Geonhak’s eyes widen when he sees Dongju at the door. “Oh, uh hi.” 

“You asked me to meet you…?”

“Yeah, I just…didn’t think you’d actually show up.” Clearly. Geonhak’s dressed very casually, a stark contrast to the semi-formal attire he wears in class. He has on a thin, practically transparent shirt (Dongju gulps when he notices the outline of his washboard abs) and some gym shorts. The collar of his shirt is tattered and threatens to slip off his shoulder, exposing his strong collarbones. Dongju notices a tiny bit of sweat on Geonhak’s forehead, as if he had just returned from an intense workout. 

“Well I’m here now. Can I come in?” 

“Y-Yeah! Of course.” Geonhak steps aside and let’s Dongju walk in. Dongju toes off his shoes and leaves them at the door. Thankfully he’s wearing plain socks and not Disney princess ones. Geonhak leads him to the island in his kitchen and asks him to sit on one of the barstools. He sits next to him. 

“So…” The air is tense around them. Both of them can’t make eye contact with the other, nor can they acknowledge the elephant in the room. 

“About—”

“—My essay?” Dongju cuts Geonhak off. He’s not ready to talk about the call yet. 

“Umm…yeah…”

Dongju feigns innocence, “What was wrong with it?” 

“About that…” Geonhak bites his lip and stares at the counter in front of him. “Can I tell you something?” 

“What?” Dongju’s heart is racing. 

“Your essay was fine, great even.” 

He knows. “Then why’d you call me here?” 

“I needed an excuse to talk to you about something…I-I know it was you.” 

There it is. “What do you mean?” 

“It was you, on the phone.”

Dongju sighs, there’s no denying it now. “It was.” 

“And that’s why I called you here. I needed to talk to you about this, since I’m your TA and all. I wanted to clarify that, even though you’re a customer, I’d keep the relationship professional.” Profesional? Is that all he saw them as? Dongju feels his heart ache. “But I’m not sure I can do that…” Dongju’s heart stops. “I’m sorry, but I really tried. I thought I could, but when I saw you in the café, I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to get to know you for real.”

Dongju is speechless. Does that mean Geonhak has feelings for him too? “Geon—”

“I knew I was in too deep when I heard you moan my real name.” Geonhak looks defeated, like he just got something off his chest, only for the repercussions to weigh him down even more. “I’m sorry…” he whispers. 

“I can’t either.” 

Geonhak’s head jerks up and he stares at Dongju with wide eyes, _“What?”_

“I said I can’t keep it professional either. I tried to keep Leedo and Geonhak separate, but somewhere along the way, they merged. I couldn’t deny they're the same person. And I…I can’t deny I’m attracted to both…” 

Geonhak laughs, “We’re a mess, aren’t we? Both trying to stay professional and yet both falling for the other.” 

“I guess we are,” Dongju smiles. “How long have you known?” 

“Since I met you in class. I was skeptical at first since your voice sounded so familiar, then I realized why. I was sure of it when you said my real name on the phone. You?” 

“Same. Your voice is easy to recognize.” Dongju twiddles his thumbs, “Well, what now?” 

“If you’d let me, I’d like to kiss you?” It sounds more like a question. 

“Please do.” 

Geonhak cautiously moves forward, stopping when his lips are hovering over Dongju’s. He searches Dongju’s face for any signs of hesitation, but there’s only a look of anticipation. Geonhak closes the distance between them. 

The kiss is gentle, a slow tug of lips. Geonhak doesn’t push Dongju, rather he lets him set the pace. Dongju doesn’t dare make it anything more than a tender and sweet kiss, trying to convey all the feelings he’s too shy to put into words. 

It’s brief, but when they pull back, a blush is dusted on both of their cheeks. 

“How was that?” Geonhak asks. 

“Good...”

“Good.”

“C-Can I have another?” Dongju shyly asks. 

“Of course, baby.” 

The pet name sounds right coming from Geonhak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re nearing the end of this fic! But I still have a little bonus planned wink wink ;)).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a bonus smut scene, but it suddenly become 5k of pure fluff and smut…
> 
> Oops?

It’s been a few months of Dongju and Geonhak dating. At first, it was a bit awkward. Geonhak, being Dongju’s TA, didn’t want him to feel pressured. He was worried Dongju was only dating him for a good grade. Of course, Dongju reassured him that he liked him either way. (In fact, Dongju barely cared about his grade in the class, but he’d never admit that in fear he’d offend Geonhak’s life passion). 

It was the most awkward for them in class. One time when Geonhak was giving a lecture, he made eye contact with Dongju, and Dongju made a kissy face at him. He got him back later when he winked at Dongju while passing back his graded homework. Basically, they’re both an awkward flirty mess. 

Geonhak is always caring. Although he’s weak to Dongju, he still prioritizes Dongju’s health and education. Sometimes they’d get distracted kissing each other, but Geonhak would always steer them back to finish their work. He doesn’t even mind Dongju’s antics. Even if Dongju wants to cuddle him then bite him; he accepts all forms of affection. 

The only thing that annoys Dongju is that they haven’t had sex since their last phone call, which was months ago. Geonhak doesn’t even let Dongju call him vía the Valkyrie Line, having blocked his number when they first started dating. Dongju was offended until Geonhak expressed his concerns. He’s thankful Geonhak is thoughtful with his words and is always willing to talk things through. Which is exactly what happens when Dongju tells him his worries. 

They’re sitting together on Geonhak’s couch watching _Frozen._ Dongju has his blankie thrown around them both and is clutching a plushie. He curls into Geonhak’s side and melts when Geonhak wraps his arm around his waist to pull him flush to his side. Dongju’s hand finds Geonhak’s stomach, smoothing over his abs through the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?” It’s probably not the best time to ask the question, but it’s been on his mind for too long now. 

Geonhak pauses the movie and gives Dongju his full attention. When he looks down, Dongju looks like he’s about to cry, bottom lip trembling. “Dongju—”

“Do you not like me? You never let us do anything but kiss, and if I try to do anything more, you just push me away with some bullshit excuse.” 

Geonhak leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Dongju’s forehead, “Baby, you got it all wrong.”

“Then tell me the truth.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured. I’m your TA and I don’t want to abuse that.” 

Dongju blinks, “Was that it?” Dongju shakes his head, “You idiot. I was afraid you didn’t like me!” 

“Of course I like you! But I think it’d be better for both of us if we wait until the semester is over. Even Park-sunsaengnim is a bit skeptical, she already pulled me aside and asked if I needed any condoms.” 

Dongju lets out a small giggle, “Of course she would. One time, I twisted my ankle running to class and she asked if I had a ‘rough night.’ It was super embarrassing.” 

Geonhak lets out a chuckle too. His chest rumbles and Dongju can feel the vibrations underneath his hand. “Is that ok, though? That I want to wait?” 

Dongju pauses to think. He understands where Geonhak is coming from. In fact, he finds it endearing that Geonhak cares so much about making sure Dongju doesn’t feel pressured. “Yes, I understand where you’re coming from.” 

“Thank you, baby.” Geonhak presses another kiss to Dongju’s forehead. 

Dongju rolls his eyes and scoots up so he can give Geonhak a proper kiss on the lips. He only pulls back a few centimeters afterwards so he can lock eyes with Geonhak in an intense gaze, “But you owe me.” 

Geonhak gulps, “After finals, I promise we can.” 

“You better keep your word, hyung.” And Dongju throws in a wink for good measure. Then he reverts to his original position curled against Geonhak and acts like nothing had ever happened. “Press play, this is my favorite song.” 

☙

The day of finals is tense for Dongju, but not for the reasons you’d expect. He had studied his ass off to make sure he’d pass all of his classes. Geonhak had even helped him study for the early childhood education and development exam. 

(“Isn’t this cheating?”

“No, you’re just being a helpful boyfriend. Besides, Park-sunsaengnim never let you see the exam because she knows we’re dating.”) 

He’s tense with anticipation because Geonhak had sent him a certain text message…

_Kim Geonhak :_

_It’s finals day! Good luck, baby.  
  
_

_Come over when you’re done, I have something special planned. ;)_

On any other day, Dongju would’ve interpreted that as a Geonhak renting another Disney princess movie and wanting to watch it with Dongju, but today is different. The implications are different because once Dongju finishes finals, he’s no longer Geonhak’s student. He’s reminded of the promise Geonhak had made him only a month ago and flushes. 

He can’t wait. 

☙

The day goes by—surprisingly—extremely quickly. Dongju (as expected) aces all of his exams. Geonhak’s not there to congratulate him after class, though, too busy with his own exams. Dongju thanks his professor as he leaves his calculus class; his last exam of the day is done. 

He knows Geonhak had finished his exams an hour earlier, so he texts him to let him know he’s done. 

_Son Dongju :_

_I just finished my last exam! I’ll be over in an hour, I want to drop my stuff off and shower before I come over.  
_

_Kim Geonhak :_

_Ok, baby. Good job! I can’t wait to see you._

Dongju can’t wait either. But even though he’s giddy with anticipation, he doesn’t want to look terrible. He’s _not_ showing up to Geonhak’s in his worn sweatpants and university sweatshirt with a hole in it. He wants Geonhak to look at him hungrily when he answers the door. 

Dongju enters his room and is immediately engulfed by a hug. 

“We did it, Ju!” It’s Hwanwoong. 

Dongju squeezes back, “We survived finals!”

Hwanwoong pulls away but continues to hold Dongju’s hand, “So do you want to go celebrate? Youngjo invited us out for karaoke with some of his friends.” 

“Ah, no thanks. Geonhakie-hyung said he has something special planned.” 

“Ooh~” 

Dongju lovingly slaps Hwanwoong, “I just came by to shower and change.” 

“You want to look delectable for him, I presume? Youngjo says you two haven’t done anything since that call forever ago.” Dongju isn’t even mad Hwanwoong knows that because he’s too excited. “Can’t believe he could keep his hands off you for that long.” 

“I know, right? But he’s so sweet, he said he wants to wait until I’m not his student so I don’t feel pressured. But…I’m not his student anymore!” 

“Can I help you get ready? Karaoke can wait.” 

“Of course, Woongie-hyung! I wouldn’t want anyone else to.” 

After Dongju showers, Hwanwoong sits him down in front of the mirror in the bathroom and does his hair. Hwanwoong makes sure it’s parted out of Dongju’s eyes, exposing his forehead and cascading down to frame his eyebrows. 

Dongju does his makeup while Hwanwoong picks an outfit. He applies a little eyeshadow to bring out his pretty doe eyes, making sure the sparkles catch the light perfectly. He also puts a light dusting of blush on the apples of his cheeks and fills in the mole under his left eye. He finishes with his favorite peach-scented lip balm. 

When he steps out of the bathroom, Hwanwoong has an outfit picked out. It’s a nice mix between casual and comfy, and pretty and delicate. It’s a lavender sweatshirt, one of the most oversized pieces Dongju owns, with a collar lined with white ruffles. Written on it is some inspirational quote in English that Dongju doesn’t quite understand, but he appreciates the meaningfulness nonetheless. Hwanwoong has it paired with some cropped light-wash jeans and white chunky trainers with a lace detail where the brand’s logo is. 

He helps Dongju put the outfit on, carefully avoiding his pristine hair and makeup. They both collectively decide not to add any accessories, thinking the outfit speaks for itself. It’s comfy, yet Dongju looks absolutely breathtaking in it. The outfit screams cute, but the exposed eyebrows give it a sort of elegance. 

Dongju thanks Hwanwoong with a hug and leaves for Geonhak’s apartment. 

☙

Dongju runs into Youngjo on his way to the elevator. Youngjo first compliments his outfit before explaining he is going to go pick up Hwanwoong so they can go do karaoke. Dongju tells him to have fun and enters the elevator Youngjo exits from. 

He can’t stop smiling the whole way up. His heart soars with each step he takes to Geonhak’s apartment. He practically skips there with giddiness. 

He knocks on the door and bounces on his heels while waiting for Geonhak to answer. When Geonhak opens the door, both their breaths are taken away. 

“You look amazing, baby.” 

Dongju smiles, letting Geonhak stare at his dimples for a bit, “Thank you.” Geonhak is also wearing a casual outfit of a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, but he has the shirt tucked into a belt as if he knows how much Dongju likes the contrast between his wide shoulders and trimmed waist. “You look great too.” 

“Please, come in.” 

Dongju enters the apartment and takes his shoes off. He’s been in this apartment plenty of times before, but something about today is making it seem like he’s seeing it for the first time. Then he notices it. 

On the island in the kitchen are two plates of food surrounding a candle and a vase filled with a bouquet of roses. 

Dongju runs up to it and stares with wide eyes, “Did you make this?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I don’t have a table we can sit at, my apartment is too small.” 

“It’s romantic, I love it.” 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

A romantic dinner wasn’t what Dongju was expecting when he got that winky face emoji earlier, but he’s not complaining when he bites into the steak Geonhak had prepared. Even though it’s a more western dish of garlic butter steak, red potatoes with rosemary, and mixed greens, he saviors the foreign flavors. It’s really good, and he’s not just saying that because he’s dating Geonhak, he truly means it. Geonhak even pours some juice into a fancy wine glass for him, knowing Dongju isn’t a huge fan of alcohol. 

They sit together and enjoy the meal. Geonhak gets flustered when Dongju compliments his cooking, humbly replying it was just a recipe his cousin in America suggested. There’s a moment where Dongju feeds Geonhak a piece of potato and almost drops it on the floor. They laugh it off. 

After dinner, Geonhak proposes they watch a movie. Dongju eagerly agrees and suggests _Beauty and the Beast_ which Geonhak doesn’t even try to say no to. They clean the dishes and settle on the couch. 

Geonhak starts the movie and swaddles Dongju in a blanket. He’s developed the habit of keeping blankets and even some plushies in his apartment for Dongju ever since Dongju introduced him to Doongdoongie. 

It’s halfway through the movie when Dongju gets impatient. He doesn’t want to admit he was expecting something more, but come on, Geonhak had _promised._ Guess if Dongju wants something to get done, he has to do it himself. 

Dongju unravels himself from the blanket Geonhak had put around him and climbs onto Geonhak’s lap. Geonhak’s hands come to rest on his hips instinctively and his eyes flick up to meet Dongju’s. The movie becomes distant background noise, completely forgotten. 

“Hyung~” Dongju walks his fingers up Geonhak’s chest teasingly. He pauses at Geonhak’s Adam’s Apple and feels him gulp. 

“Y-Yeah?”

“Did you forget our promise?” 

“No…” 

Dongju leans closer with a smirk, “Then what are you waiting for?” 

Suddenly, Geonhak surges forward to capture Dongju’s lips. Dongju’s smirk is wiped off his face instantly when he feels Geonhak’s tongue lick along his bottom lip. Dongju parts his lips, letting Geonhak slip his tongue inside. He feels Geonhak’s tongue drag across the roof of his mouth before meeting his own. The way Geonhak moves his tongue, it feels like he’s performing an intricate dance. Meanwhile, Dongju is struggling to keep tempo. Geonhak doesn’t seem to mind though, caressing Dongju’s tongue and coaxing it into joining the dance, even if he messes up a few steps. 

They pull back for air, a little trail of saliva connecting them. Geonhak cups Dongju’s face with his palm and slides his thumb over Dongju’s now swollen lips to break the trail. “You’re so beautiful,” Geonhak whispers. Dongju lets the words wash over him like waves, waves of the deepest blue ocean called Geonhak’s voice. 

He can’t find the right way to respond, just continues to stare at Geonhak. Dongju’s eyes seem to be sparkling, from the light of the TV and maybe the moon starting to rise as well. Dongju dives in for another kiss, this time more hungry. Teeth clash and he can feel Geonhak’s grip on his waist tighten. Dongju gasps when Geonhak playfully bites his lip. 

Geonhak pulls away, “Do you want to keep going, baby?” Even though Geonhak’s voice is sweet, he can see the lust in Geonhak’s eyes. He can also feel his growing erection starting to press against his leg. 

“Of course.” Without warning, Geonhak hoists Dongju up and stands. Dongju yelps and wraps his legs around Geonhak’s waist to keep from falling. 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Geonhak carries Dongju to the bedroom and lays him on the bed. 

Dongju barely has time to register that there are candles on the bedside table—Geonhak really did remember—before Geonhak’s lips are pressing against his jaw. Geonhak’s hands slide underneath the fabric of Dongju’s sweatshirt and caress the soft skin of his stomach. He starts to pull the hem of Dongju’s shirt up little by little, checking Dongju’s face for any signs of disapproval. When he sees none, he pulls the rest of the sweatshirt off, tossing it onto the floor somewhere. 

Dongju tugs at Geonhak’s shirt and he takes it as a sign to pull it off, letting it join Dongju’s on the floor. Now with them both shirtless, Dongju is a little self-conscious. Geonhak’s body is much bigger and more muscular than his petite one. His shoulders aren’t even half as wide as Geonhak’s. Geonhak doesn’t seem to mind, though, dipping down to press a trail of kisses up Dongju’s torso ending in a light nibble on his neck. 

Dongju lets his hands wander. He’s seen Geonhak shirtless before, but he’s never been able to touch him in such an intimate way. He runs his hands over Geonhak’s arms, giving them a light squeeze to test the resistance of the muscles, then back up to run along his shoulders. His fingertips trail down Geonhak’s back and settle at his waist. His thumbs massage the skin above Geonhak’s belt. Dongju looks up at Geonhak with pleading eyes, too shy to voice his request. 

Geonhak smiles, pecks Dongju’s lips, and sits back on his heels so he can undo his buckle. Dongju just waits and watches as Geonhak pulls the belt out of the loops one by one, then undoes the button and zipper of his pants. He stops to take Dongju’s hands and hook his thumbs into the waistband, silently encouraging him to keep going. 

With a blush, Dongju helps Geonhak slide his pants and underwear off his hips and down his legs. Geonhak gets up momentarily to pull them off all the way. He joins Dongju back on the bed and slots himself between Dongju’s spread legs. Dongju ogles at Geonhak’s cock. It’s big, bigger than he’s ever seen before, and curves up slightly towards his stomach. The head is flushed, although it’s barely noticeable in only candlelight. 

Geonhak smirks, “Like what you see, baby?” 

Dongju doesn’t even try to deny it, “Mhm. It’s so… _big.”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

“I know. You always take care of me.” 

Geonhak kisses along the waistband of Dongju’s jeans. Dongju just hums in response, signaling Geonhak to keep going. Geonhak helps Dongju lift his hips and take his jeans and underwear off. Geonhak lets them slide off Dongju’s slender legs and onto the floor next to the bed. 

Finally, Geonhak can see Dongju, every part of him. Dongju can’t help but feel his whole body flush as he watches Geonhak’s eyes rake over every bit of his skin, committing it to memory. 

“I’ve always wondered what you look like, but I couldn’t predict that you’d look _this_ pretty.” 

“Stop, you’re making me shy…” 

“It’s true, though. I’ve been wanting to touch you for so long. I imagined what it’d be like when we talked over the phone, but god you’re just so _perfect.”_

Dongju just smiles. Being praised by Geonhak makes his heart feel so warm. Geonhak treats him with so much care, looks at him with so much tenderness, Dongju loves it. 

Geonhak scoots down until he’s eye-level with Dongju’s cock. Dongju tries to watch Geonhak take his member into his mouth, but his eyes shut with pleasure the moment he’s enveloped in the warmth of Geonhak’s mouth. Geonhak works his tongue similarly to when they were making out. Expertly performing a dance that changes tempo randomly to keep Dongju on his toes. 

Geonhak takes Dongju’s cock entirely into his mouth, then sucks hard. Dongju lets out a whine and throws his head back, landing in the pillows. Geonhak pulls off, sucks on Dongju’s balls a bit while stroking his length, then licks up the vein along the side. He keeps eliciting moans and whines out of Dongju. Dongju weaves his fingers through Geonhak’s hair, tugging anxiously on the strands. When he feels himself getting too close, he tugs roughly and Geonhak pulls off. 

“Are you ok?” Geonhak asks with a look of concern. 

“Y-Yeah I—” Dongju pants, “—I was just really close.” 

“Do you want to keep going?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want me to prep you, or would you rather do it yourself?” 

Dongju really wants to know what those slender fingers feel like, “I want you to.” 

“Ok, baby.” Geonhak gets up and goes to the bedside table where he has a bottle of lube and a box of condoms already prepared. He grabs the bottle and a condom and places them on the bed next to Dongju. “Can you turn over for me?” 

Dongju nods and rolls onto his stomach. Geonhak grabs him a pillow and slides it under Dongju’s elbows so he can prop himself up comfortably. Dongju puts his ass in the air, a little embarrassed to have Geonhak so close to his hole. 

Geonhak kisses each dimple in Dongju’s back before he prods a slicked finger at Dongju’s entrance. He uses his other hand to spread Dongju’s cheeks apart and circles the rim a few times. He feels Dongju shudder a bit as he pushes his finger in. He stays completely still while Dongju adjusts. 

Geonhak’s fingers are definitely longer and thicker than Dongju’s own, so it takes a bit longer for him to adjust than normal. Once Geonhak stops feeling the constriction of Dongju’s walls, he starts to move his finger. He keeps a slow pace so as to not overwhelm Dongju, then he slides in a second finger. 

_“Geonhak!”_ Dongju whines. Two is much thicker than one. 

Geonhak kisses his hip, “It’s ok, baby, relax. You can do it, take deep breaths for me.” 

Dongju follows Geonhak’s directions and feels himself start to relax. Geonhak’s tone of voice is gentle and soothing, like he has all the time in the world to wait for Dongju. Just another reason Dongju loves his voice. 

As much as Dongju wants Geonhak to finger him, he’s getting a bit impatient. “You can add another.” 

“Are you sure?” Dongju hums in affirmation. “Alright.” 

Geonhak slides in one final finger and waits. Dongju counts Geonhak’s breaths behind him as he adjusts, then begins rocking back on Geonhak’s digits once he’s ready. Geonhak takes the hint and matches the pace, dragging his fingers against Dongju’s walls and curling them to meet Dongju’s prostate. Dongju gasps at how easily Geonhak’s slender fingers can reach his sweet spot. 

He’s too close for comfort, though. “Hyung, I’m ready.” 

“Are you—”

“Please just _fuck_ me already.” Geonhak chokes at how blunt Dongju is, but he already knows Dongju gets bossy when desperate. 

“What’s more comfortable for you? On your hands and knees? Or on your back?” 

“On my back; I want to see you.” 

“Ok, baby.” Geonhak pulls his fingers out, wipes them on the sheets, and hooks an arm around Dongju’s waist. With ease, he flips Dongju over. He lifts Dongju’s hips so he can slide the pillow beneath them. “Comfortable?” 

“Yeah.” 

Geonhak grabs the condom and tears the wrapper. He inspects it for any tears or rips, even asking Dongju to double-check. Once they’ve deemed it safe, he slides it over his aching cock, throbbing from neglect. He quickly pours lube onto his hand and thoroughly coats his cock. 

“Remember, you can always tell me if you want to stop or need a break.” 

“I trust you, hyung.” 

“Ok, baby.”

Geonhak enters him slowly. He watches Dongju’s face carefully for signs of discomfort. Dongju doesn’t make any sound of protest until Geonhak bottoms out, but even then it’s only a shaky exhale. He’s big, Dongju knew that from the start, but actually having him inside is a completely different story. 

Geonhak just waits patiently. He kisses up and down Dongju’s neck and whispers words of encouragement. Dongju grips the sheets tightly, but loosens his grip with time. It only takes a few lazy strokes of his cock before he’s begging for Geonhak to move. Geonhak slowly pulls out until only the tip is inside Dongju, then pushes back in. 

“Ah!” Dongju’s moan is a good sign. 

Geonhak repeats the movement, this time with a bit more force. Dongju moans a little louder. Slowly, Geonhak eases Dongju into a steady pace. Dongju hooks his legs behind Geonhak’s back, as if trying to pull him back inside with more force. 

“Faster, _please!”_ Dongju begs. 

Geonhak obeys, “Ok,” placing his hands on either side of Dongju’s hips for leverage. The next thrust has Dongju seeing stars. 

_“Ah!_ Right there, Geonhak!” 

Geonhak aims for that one spot and picks up the pace even more. He had been worried he was going to hurt Dongju if he went full speed, but it seems Dongju likes it rough, if his endless string of moans and curses has anything to say about it. 

“You’re doing so well, baby. _Fuck,_ you feel so good.” 

Dongju can’t respond with anything more than a whimper. Dongju is like a ball of clay, molding into Geonhak and completely pliant for him. He lets Geonhak grip his hips tightly and pull him to meet the rough thrusts. 

Geonhak reduces Dongju to nothing but a panting, moaning mess as his thrusts get more sloppy and desperate. Geonhak’s grunts and moans in Dongju’s ear only make it harder for Dongju to hold on. They’re deep, almost primal in a way. It’s like Dongju is exploring a part of the ocean he’s never seen before, dangerous yet exciting all at the same time. 

“I’m— _ah!_ —close.” 

“Me too. Come for me, baby.” 

Dongju pumps his cock in line with Geonhak’s thrusts a few times and before he knows it, he’s coming between their stomachs. The fingers of his other hand twist the sheets beneath him, leaving wrinkles. Finally, he’s able to moan “Geonhak” free from embarrassment. 

_“Geonhak~!”_

_“Dongju!”_ Geonhak groans as he spills into the condom, hips stuttering a few times before he collapses on top of Dongju. He pulls out as he feels his cock begin to soften. 

After regaining his breath, Geonhak tries to get up, but Dongju stops him by wrapping his arms around Geonhak’s neck and pulling him back down. 

The weight of Geonhak on top of him feels pleasant. He’s never been happier in his life than in that moment, “I love you.” 

Dongju feels Geonhak smile against the crook of his neck, “I love you too, baby.” 

They stay like that for a few more moments, just basking in the warmth the other provides. Dongju wishes he could stay like that forever, but of course, the drying come on his stomach would beg to differ. 

Geonhak gets up to throw the used condom away and retrieves a washcloth. He wets it with warm water and returns to find Dongju still laying on the bed; he hasn’t even moved an inch. Geonhak uses the washcloth to clean up the dried come on their stomachs and tosses it in the hamper near his bedroom door. 

Then, he goes around and picks their discarded clothes off the floor, folds them, and stacks them in neat piles. 

“Do you want to take a bath?” He asks Dongju. 

“Yeah. Help me?” 

“Anything for you, baby.” Geonhak goes over and helps Dongju up. Dongju’s legs wobble a bit (a lot) and he uses Geonhak to regain his balance. Geonhak keeps an arm around Dongju’s waist to steady him as he guides them to the bathroom. 

Dongju waits patiently as Geonhak draws him a bath. Unexpectedly, Geonhak pulls out a coconut and Shea butter bath bomb. It’s cute to Dongju, that someone as manly as Geonhak owns something that smells so sweet. 

Geonhak helps Dongju into the bath and kneels next to the side of the tub. However, Dongju makes grabby hands at him, so he ends up climbing in behind Dongju. 

Geonhak washes both of their hair and bodies while Dongju plays with the bubbles that are floating in the water. He’s giggling, imagining one cluster of bubbles to be an island and his hand a giant shark that came to attack it. He claps his thumb and fingers together like a mouth and eats the bubbles, destroying the island with a single blow. 

He hears Geonhak quietly chuckle behind him, the rumble of his chest easy to feel as Dongju’s back is pressed against it. Geonhak rinses both of them off and gets up. He seems unphased by the change in temperature as he wraps a towel around his waist. He helps Dongju step out of the tub and engulfs him with a fluffy towel. He unplugs the tub and lets the dirty water rinse down the drain. 

When he turns back around, he’s hit in the gut with the reality of how pretty Dongju is. It seems his makeup had washed off in the bath, but it doesn’t matter. Dongju’s eyes are just as sparkly without the shadow and his skin is a bit rosy, probably from the hot bath. 

Geonhak kisses him, “You’re beautiful.” 

Dongju laughs, “You’ve already told me that” 

“And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop saying it.” Dongju’s heart flutters. 

Geonhak towels them both dry and combs through Dongju’s hair a couple of times with his fingers to make sure it’s out of his eyes. Then, they walk back to the bedroom. 

Geonhak doesn’t even have to ask, wordlessly handing Dongju a clean pair of underwear and some pajamas. Even his tight-fitting shirts are loose on Dongju’s petite frame. Dongju has to roll the waistband of Geonhak’s sweatpants and tie them to ensure they fit. 

Geonhak strips the bed and replaces the sheets for clean ones. While Dongju waits, he spots a plushie on Geonhak’s dresser. Dongju grabs the chick plushie and holds it to his chest. It’s the plushie Dongju had bought for Geonhak on a whim when they were walking through a mall together for their second date. Geonhak finishes fluffing up the pillows, blows out the candles, and pats the mattress to invite Dongju over. 

“Aren’t you going to put pajamas on?” 

“Hmm? No, I usually sleep naked.” Dongju bites his lip, that might drive him crazy. “I can put something on if that makes you uncomfortable.” 

“No! No, it’s ok. I want you to be comfortable too, since you always make sure I am.” 

Geohak coos at him. He opens his arms, “Come here!” 

Dongju waddles over to the bed and lays down next to Geonhak. Geonhak pulls the comforter over them and wraps his arm around Dongju’s waist, effectively spooning him. Dongju pulls the plushie to his chest and shuts his eyes. 

“Goodnight, baby.” 

“Goodnight, hyung.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can’t believe this is the end! Honesty, I was surprised at the amount of support I’ve received because of this fic. I’m glad I could make some of you smile! Please continue to support me, I hope I can provide more enjoyable content for you in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to add kudos and comments.
> 
> I’m also on Twitter, come scream with me about we/us @Clevercookie101.


End file.
